


cumming back to you

by L0VINGHYUNNIE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VINGHYUNNIE/pseuds/L0VINGHYUNNIE
Summary: Nagkita ulit ang mag-ex na si baekhyun at chanyeol sa isang bar kung saan nagttrabaho ng part time si chanyeol bilang si DJ LOEY at nagulat nalang din sila ng matagpuan ang mga sarili na may ginagawang milagro sa condo ni baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 21





	cumming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! here's another smut from me again HAHSHAHA ayon sana basahin niyo ang kabastusang ginawa ko nanaman?? SORRY MEDYO RUSHED SIYA... I MEAN RUSHED TALAG SIYA HSHSJD KAYA PARANG LAME JSJSSJ please leave a kudos or comment if nabasa niyo huhu I BADLY NEED IT AS A FRUSTRATED AND FEELINGERA WRITER HSBHSDJCD CHEURK AYUUNN ENJOOOYY!!!

"one more"

yan ang sabi ni baekhyun sa bartender na nasa harap niya pagkatapos magdown ng order niyang sprite with vodka

it's friday and gusto niya lang ng free time for himself

wala siyang kasama ngayon sa bar, magisa niya lang. me time niya.

wala naman siyang pasok for work bukas kaya pinili niyang dito pumunta sa bar ng kaibigan niyang si yixing

hindi niya naman balak uminom ng marami, gusto niya lang rin magunwind dahil sobra na ang stress sa work kaya eto siya ngayon

"here's your fourth shot of vodka with sprite, sir"

"thanks"

humarap siya sa may spot ng dj at ng mga nagsasayaw at nagulat siya sa nakita niya

putangina.

it's his ex.

none other than park chanyeol.

ang saya nitong tignan na nagmimix ng mga tugtog habang may mga taong parang nagwawala na dahil sa kanya

he is wearing a fcking sleeveless top, kitang kita ang guns nito at may jacket na nakatali sa bewang niya habang nakafitted pants naman siya sa pangibaba

nakababa ang buhok nito at pinagpapawisan siya ng sobra

he looks so fcking hot

hindi napansin ni baekhyun na nakatitig na pala siya sa ex niya at nagulat nalang din siya nang lumingon ito kung nasaan siya at kinindatan siya ni chanyeol

PUTANGINA, KININDATAN SIYA NG EX NIYA

at parang naginit naman ang katawan ni baekhyun don

dahil sa alak o dahil kay chanyeol na nagddj lang naman?

o baka dahil may nararamdaman nanaman siyang umusbong sa puso niya? 

hindi niya alam, kaya ang ginawa niya nalang ay tumalikod mula sa ex niya at ininom ang laman ng baso na inorder niya

oorder pa sana siya ng isa pa nang boses na bumulong sa tenga niya mula sa likod niya

"hey.. baekhyun.."

agad naman na kinilabutan si baekhyun nang bulungan siya nito

kilalang kilala niya ang malalim at husky na boses nito, hinding hindi niya ito makakalimutan

it's his ex, chanyeol.

bilang si baekhyun na palaban at hindi papatalo, hinarap niya ito at nginitian ng napakalawak

"uy, yeol.. ikaw pala yan, anong ginagawa mo rito?"

umupo si chanyeol sa stool sa tabi niya at umorder ng inumin niya

"one coke with rum, please"

nang mabigay ang order niya ay agad niyang nilagok ito

"ikaw dapat ang tinatanong ko niyan, anong ginagawa mo dito sa bar ha? ako i am working here part time as a dj eh"

baekhyun chuckled and looked at chanyeol

"bakit, bawal ba ko dito ha?" 

chanyeol also looked at him and said

"i didn't say that ha" 

at natawa naman silang dalawa don

hindi naman kasi mabigat ang break up nilang dalawa, it's a mutual decision because of some reasons, wala naman silang sama ng loob for each other

they remained as friends, kaso yun matagal lang talaga silang hindi nagkita dahil hindi naman necessary na magkita sila, busy rin naman silang dalawa sa kanya kanya nilang buhay mula nang magbreak sila

"well i am here to unwind, masyado akong nastress sa work and pumunta ako dito para magkaroon ng free time for myself. me time, kaso bigla kang dumating" 

"grabe ka naman, of course i am working here kaya nandito talaga ako no" 

humarap si chanyeol sa kanya and he smirked 

"ikaw nga, nahuli kitang nakatitig sakin kanina while im dj-ing, you're checking up on me, ano?" 

napataas naman ng kilay si baekhyun at natawa

"ako? checking up on you? hmmmm" 

binaba ni baekhyun ang baso niya at tinitigan si chanyeol

"you can say na yes, im checking up on you.. bakit masama bang tignan ang ex ko ha?" 

"hindi naman, actually.. im also checking up on you a while ago, did you here the songs that i played?" chanyeol asked

tumango naman si baekhyun sa tanong ni chanyeol sa kanya

"yes, and what about those?" 

nagulat si baekhyun nang ilapit ni chanyeol ang mukha niya sa kanya, naaamoy niya ang mga alak sa hininga nilang dalawa

"i played those love songs... for you" 

"i played those for you to hear and to feel the feelings that i want to convey with those songs, baekhyun.." 

and now, hindi na gulat si baekhyun.. he's also determined sa ginagawa ni chanyeol

nilapit niya rin ang mukha niya sa mukha ni chanyeol and he smirked, hindi siya papatalo

"bakit? what are the feelings ba na you want to convey sa mga kantang yun, ha? bakit hindi mo sabihin sakin ngayon? ganyan ka ba kahina as an ex, chanyeol?" 

mas nilapit ni chanyeol ang mukha niya sa ex niya, marami siyang gustong iparamdam at gawin kay baekhyun.. at pag hindi siya makatiis ay talagang magagawa niya ang mga ito ngayon

"sigurado ka ba? alam mong hindi ako nakakatiis, baekhyun." bulong nito

"alam mong marami akong gusto kong gawin at alam mo rin ang mga gusto kong iparamdam kahit hindi ko pa sabihin, gusto mo bang simulan na natin ngayon ha?" 

"bring it on, park chanyeol." 

at nagulat nalang rin si baekhyun nang tumayo si chanyeik at bigla siyang hinalikan

pero hindi siya nagreklamo, parehas naman nilang gusto to

mainit ang mga katawan at labi ni chanyeol na mas nakapagpainit sa sanity at sa katawan ni baekhyun

Makalipas ang ilang segundo ay pumalag na din siya sa mga halik na binibigay sa kanya ni chanyeol

he clinged his arms sa leeg ni chanyeol at agad namang pinalupot ni chanyeol ang braso niya sa mga bewang ni baekhyun

nuong una ay mababaw palang ang paghahalikan nila hanggang sa lumalim nang lumalin

binubuksan na ni chanyeol ang bibig ni baekhyun gamit ang mga dila niya at agad naman siyang pinapasok ni baekhyun at pinatagilid ang ulo niya para mas lumalim ang paghahalikan nila ni chanyeol

mas malalim na talaga ang paghahalikan nilang dalawa, para silang uhaw sa isa't isa

mas hinigpitan ni chanyeol ang hawak sa bewang nang ilagay ni baekhyun ang hita niya sa pagitan ng hita ni chanyeol at nirub ang clothed tite nita gamit ang thighs niya, at agad namang napaungol sa chanyeol

"putangina, baekhyun, putangina mo" 

at niride naman niya ang mga hita ni baekhyun in a very mabagal and sensual way

wala na silang pakialam kung pinapanuod o may nakatingin man sa kanilang iba, basta nageenjoy sila sa ginagawa nila

nang hiningal ay naghiwalay silang dalawa at nilipat ni chanyeol ang mga halik niya sa may likod ng tenga ni baekhyun

"do you want this to continue, baby huh?" 

tanong ni chanyeol kay baekhyun at muli ay tumaas ang mga balahibo nito dahil sa pagbulong ni chanyeol sa kanya

ang init ng hininga ni chanyeol sa mga tenga niya at nakikiliti siya rito

tumango tango naman siya at sinabing

" yes.. yes chanyeol let's continue what we're doing somewhere pleaseee..." 

"but im your ex, baekhyun.. wala bang kaso sayo yon?" 

hinigpitan ni baekhyun ang yakap niya sa mga leeg ni chanyeol at bumulong rin sa mga tenga nito

"wala akong pakialam kung ex man kita or not, what i know right now is i want you.. i want you to be mine again and i want you inside me right now, chanyeol.. wag mo kong bitinin.. totoo lahat nang sinasabi ko" 

at parang yun ang signal na hinihintay ni chanyeol dahil bigla niyang sinabi ang mga salitang

"let's go, let's do it somewhere and not here.. i want to make you feel good and to worship your body.. somewhere.." 

"so ano? your place? or mine?" 

\---------------

"hnnnngggg chanyeooolllll"

mahabang ungol ang nabitawan ni baekhyun habang hinahalikan at finifingger ni chanyeol ang butas niya habang siya naman ay nakahiga lang at hindi na mapakali, katatapos niya lang din chupain si chanyeol

"ahh shit putangina" sabi nito 

"tangina, baekhyun.. basang basa ka ganyan ka ba katakam para sakin, ha?" 

"c-chanyeol ang haba ng mga daliri mo.. aaaahh pakiramdam ko lalabasan n-na ako.." 

"p-putangina chanyeol please.." 

hinahalikan ni chanyeol ang butas niya habang jinajakol ang tite niyang basang basa na dahil punong puno ng precum at finifingger pa rin siya

"please what? baekhyun?" 

at tinanggal ni chanyeol ang mga daliri niya at pinalitan ito ng mga dila niya

"ipasok mo na yung di----aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" 

hindi na natapos ni baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil tuluyan nang pinasok ni chanyeol ang dila niya sa butas ni baekhyun

sinisipsip niya ito habang nilalabas pasoj ang dila habang ang isang kamay ay jinajakol pa rin si baekhyun

"a-ahhh putangina ang s-sarap y-yeol.." 

"aaaahhh sige pa hnngg shit ah fuuuucckkk" 

hindi na alam ni baekhyun ni baekhyun ang mararamdaman, halo halo na ang sensation sa katawan niya. he is now thrusting and grinding his asshole sa dila ni chanyeol

nararamdaman na ni baekhyun na lalabasan na siya dahil sa ginagawa ni chanyeol sa kanya, at napansin yan ni chanyeol yon kaya tinigil niya ang ginagawa niya sa butas ni baekhyun

"ano? lalabasan ka na? ha?" 

"y-yes c-chanyeol! w-why did you stop!!!!" sigaw ni baekhyun sa kanya

"hindi ka pwedeng labasan hangga't hindi tite ko ang pumapasok sayo, baekhyun.. hindi ka pwedeng labasan dahil nagsisimula palang tayo" 

muling tumayo si chanyeol, kitang kita ni baekhyun ang tayong tayong tite nito dahil sa sobrang libog

binalikan ni chanyeol ang mga mukha niya at hinalikan siya ng mariin at sobrang lalim

nageespadahan ang mga dila nila at nagkakadikit na ang mga ari nila, kinikiskis ito sa isa't isa

natigil ang paghahalikan nila at sinabi na ni baek ang gusto niyang gawin

"c-chanyeol.. ipasok mo na, please kanina pa gustong mapasukan ng tite mo yung pwet ko"

and with what he said, tinapat na ni chanyeol ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun

"are you ready, babe?" 

"y-yes c-chan-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" 

napasigaw si baekhyun dahil unti unti nang pinapasok ni chanyeol ang kabuuan niya sa butas niya

"hnnnggg y-yeol m-masakit.." 

totoo yon, masakit dahil matagal nang hindi nagawa ni baekhyun to, matagal na siyang hindi napasukan

"sssshhh you'll adjust din, babe.. kung nuon nakaya mo, what more ngayon? you can do this.. and i know miss na miss mo na to" bulong sa kanya ni chanyeol na nagpainit nanaman sa pakiramdam ni baekhyun

unti unti nang pinasok ni chanyeol ang tita niya at unti unti ring nakakapagadjust si baekhyun

after some time ay hinagod ni baekhyun ang likod ni chanyeol 

"m-move.." 

nang sinabi yun ni baekhyun ay gumalaw na si chanyeol sa taas niya

mabagal ito nung una hangga't sa bumilis nang bumilis ang paggalaw niya

"aaaahhh putangina c-chanyeollll ang sarap ah! ah! " baekhyun moaned

"s-shit baekhyun h-hanggang ngayon ang sikip sikip mo pa rin" nasasarapang sabi ni chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin na bumabayo sa kalooblooban ni baekhyun 

"hhhhnnnnggg aaaahhh yeol!!!" 

"fuck baby ang sikip sikip mo, ang sarap sarap mo aaaaaaahhhh!!!" 

nang mapagod sa posisyon nila ay nagpalit sila

"all fours for me baby, tuwad." 

hindi pa agad nakatayo si chanyeol dahil wala pa sa huwisyo pero napaungol siya ng pinaulanan ni chanyeol ng halik ang nipples niya habang pinaglalaruan ang isa

"ang sabi ko, tuwad!" 

at agad na hiniwalay ni chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa dede ni baekhyun at siya naman ang pagpalit ng posisyon ni baekhyun

pagkatuwad ni baekhyun ay nagulat siya ng biglang paluin ni chanyeol ang right butt cheek niya

"a-ah! y-yeol!" 

"ano? baekhyun, putang puta ka pa rin para sakin at sa tite ko? ha?" 

at nakatanggap nanaman ang pwet niya ng isang palo

"putangina, ganyan ka ba katakam sakin ha? at akala mo talaga matitiis kita? ang lagkit ng mga tingin mo sakin kanina, alam na alam ko ang gusto mong gawin, baekhyun" 

at isa pang palo sa kabila

nanginig si baekhyun nang hawakan ni chanyeol ang rim niya at pinasahan ang butas niya

nilapit ni chanyeol ang katawan niya sa nanginginig na likod ni baekhyun habang hawak pa rin ang butas niya at sabing

"akin lang to, baekhyun.. akin ka lang.. akin lang to, akin lang ang butas mo.. sa akin lang at sa tite ko ka magpapakaputa, naiintindihan mo?" 

tumango naman ng tumango si baekhyun

"y-yes, chanyeol! oo, sayo lang ako.. please ipasok mo na.." 

pinalo niya naman ulit ang pwet ni baekhyun at tinapat na ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas ulet ni baekhyun

baekhyun is loving it

nang maipasok na ulit ni chanyeol ay agad siyang gumalaw ng mabilis

parang yumayanig na ang mundo at pagkatao ni baekhyun dahil sa ginagawa ni chanyeol

“Aaaaaahhh! Ah! Aaaaaahhhh! Shit sige chanyeol! D-diyan!” 

sa sinabing yun ni baekhyun ay alam na agad ni chanyeol ang sweet spot ni baekhyun

"dito? dito ba ha? baekhyun" 

at patuloy niyang inabuso ang sweet spot ni baekhyun sa butas niya

"aaaaahhh putangina, faster chanyeol please!" 

"shit baekhyun, ang sarap sarap mo talaga" 

"hhhhnnnnnggggg s-sige lang! ahhhhh sobrang sarap c-chanyeol" 

habang tinitira si baekhyun ay hinawakan ni chanyeol ang tite niya at jinakol ulit ito, habang ang isa naman ay nakahawak sa tayong tayo at namumulang utong ni baekhyun

"putangina chanyeol, malapit na ako aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" 

sigaw ni baekhyun

rinig na rinig na ang tunog ng paghampas ng katawan nilang dalawa at ang pagtunog ng higaan

naibaba na ni baekhyun ang itaas na katawan dahil halos hindi na niya mabalanse ang sarili niya, nanghihina na siya sa sobrang sarap

habang si chanyeol naman ay patuloy na bumabayo at nasasarapan sa butas ni baekhyun

"putanginaaaa, baekhyun ganyan ba kagutom ang pwet mo para sa tite ko lang ha? takam na takam ka ba talaga sa tite ko? ayan sige, sayong sayo yan" 

"hhhnnnnggggg c-chanyeol" 

"pigang piga ng tite mo yun pwet ko, matagal mo na ba tong hindi ginawa ha?" 

"s-simula n-nung naghiwalay tayo.. I've never done it a-after t-that" 

"putangina talaga lang ha?" 

at mas lalong binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagtira kay baekhyun

abusong abuso na si baekhyun at ang butas niya, but he loves it so much. ang sarap sarap. 

nararamdaman niyang malapit na siya, at si chanyeol rin

"f-fck baby, malapit na ko.. lalabasan na kooooo aaaaaaaahhhhhh" 

"babe, wait for me p-puta malapit na rin ako s-shiiiiittttt" 

ramdam na ramdam na talaga nilang malapit na sila labasan

"p-putanginaaaaa b-baekhyun ayan naaaaaa ahhhh" 

"s-shit chanyeol malapit na talaga ako hhh-hnnnggg" 

napataas si baekhyun ng katawan at sinalubong ang mga labi ni chanyeol na nakaabang sa kanya

naramdaman na nilang malapit na talaga silang labasan

unti unti nang bumabagal ang paggalaw ni chanyeol sa likod niya dahil nararamdaman na talaga niyang malapit na siya

hinahalikan ni chanyeol ang leeg at likod niya at binalikan ang mga labi nito

"akin ka lang, baekhyun. akin ka lang" 

"n-nnnghhh ch-chanyeol lalabasan na k-ko aaaahhhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" 

at mas binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagjakol at ang pagbayo niya kay baekhyun

"p-putangina c-chanyeol m-mahal kita.. ayan naaaaa a-ah! ah! aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" 

"fck! b-baekhyun a-ah i - love you!!! AAAAHHHH LALABASAN NA KO AAA-AAAAAHHHH" 

at nilabas na ni chanyeol ang katas niya sa loob ng butas ni baekhyun samantalang si baekhyun naman ay sa unan sa ilalim niya

Napakasarap ng nararamdaman nilang dalawa, parang dinala nila sa langit ang isa’t isa

\------

they are now cuddling with each other sa higaan ni baekhyun, baekhyun is lying his head in chanyeol's chest while chanyeol is humming some songs, nakatapos na sila ng dalawang round

"baby...." chanyeol said

"hmmm?" inaantok na sabi ni baekhyun

"i heard what you said a while ago.."

"the what? ang dami kong sinabi kanina"

baekhyun looked at chanyeol and their eyes met

"you said... mahal mo ako.." nagaalangan na sabi ni chanyeol, baka kasi nagkamali lang siya ng rinig

"hmmm" baekhyun sighed

"yes you heard it right, yeol..."

at nagulat naman si chanyeol don

"what?! totoo ba? baek..."

"yes, yeol.. mahal pa rin kita, all this time tinatanggi ko yun sa sarili ko dahil napagdesisyonan naman nating pareho diba? pumayag tayo na maghiwalay.. at natatakot ako na hanaphanapin ka.. but tonight, may nangyari satin.. i proved na i still have feelings for you, na mahal pa rin kita"

baekhyun smiled at him at tumaas ito, magkaharap na ang mga mukha nila ngayon

"and i also heard what you said a while ago.."

chanyeol also smiled at him at hinalikan ito sa mga labi niya

"that i also love you..?"

at tumango naman si baekhyun don

"hm-hm" sabi niya habang tumatango pa rin na nakangiti

"you also heard it right.. i still love you, baekhyun.."

they are now smiling with each other, happiness is visible in their eyes

"so ano.. tayo na ulit?" 

at natawa naman si baekhyun don

"ang kapal mo ha! hindi mo man lang ba ako liligawan?" 

"hmm ganun ba? osige, starting today, nililigawan na kita" 

"joke lang, ito naman! no need chanyeol.. sa dami nang nangyari satin, manliligaw pa ba? umabot na nga tayo dito oh!" 

chanyeol chuckled at mas hinigpitan ang yakap kay baekhyun

"i love you.. baekhyun, i promise.. i won't let you go this time.." 

"mahal din kita, chanyeol.. and i promise to love you more this time.." 

and then they kissed

That night, they had another round again, but that time, it’s not just sex. It was making love.. again..

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakarating ka rito sa dulo, it means you read it!! huhu yAAAYY thank you so much po!! sorry talaga dahil rushed and lame siya minadali ko lang kasi talaga ito dahil gusto ko lang ulit magsulat ng one shot smut HUHU pero idk baka gawin ko rin siyang fic soon?? usto niyo ba?? HIHU pero pati yung una kong one shot (sex and the d(ick)nner) baka gawin ko ring fic hINDI KO PA RIN ALAM HEHE AYON NA NGA please continue spporting my fics huhuhu lahams ko po kayo pati sila chan at baek!! <33 pls leave a kudos or a comment or qrt ur reactions on twitter!! <<33


End file.
